The Other Chosen One
by BookJunkie32
Summary: Lina Zimmerson has been chosen. But it's nothing to be excited about. This is a story about finding yourself after youve fallin' so deep in darkness, theres no way out. Includes everyone from HP and new characters. The time is based in HP4. Please R&R!


**(a/n) Hey guys! This is my very first Fan fiction! woo! Please R&R!! Summary: Harry Potter isn't the only special wizard in Hogwarts. Lina Zimmerson was just an ordinary girl in Ravenclaw until one day, she realized her true power. A power so strong, that she had trouble controlling it. This is a story about finding yourself after falling so deep into darkness, there's no turning back. Note: even though this story is not about Harry and friends, there will be a lot of visits from them, so don't worry! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Obviously .**

Chapter 1- Accidental Death

Lina Zimmerson was an average looking girl with average grades and average friends. That is, until one day. On that certain day, the ugly twist of fate wrapped itself to Lina, and there's no way of escaping. Not even in Death.

Now let me take you back to the beginning, before Lina even got her unawakened powers.

Be warned, once you enter this story, you also will be sucked into darkness, for whoever to know the real truth of this tale, will suffer a tragic fate.

Still here then? Well aren't you a brave soul. Then let us begin, starting with Lina's point of view....

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh!" I said, accidentally running into someone in the hallway.

"Sorry!" I grabbed all of my books that had splattered onto the ground.

"No problem." I heard a boy say, so I looked up to see who exactly I ran into.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Harry!"

The boy that I had run into was none other then the famous Harry Potter. Seeing him didnt make me go crazy like some girls though, but i guess thats because im used to seeing him. We've been in the same class ever since we entered this school four years ago.

"Its fine, don't worry about it. And you are...?"

Aww, he doesn't know who I am.

"I'm Lina. See you around, Harry."

I ran off before he could respond. How embarrassing, he doesnt even remember me! But were in four classes together this year!

I sighed. He's not the first person to not remember me. I'm just always invisible to everyone. Well, not everyone.

"Lina!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I turned to see my best friend, Karen Copperfield, but realized she wasnt behind me.

"Karen?" I called.

Just then I heard a blood-curling scream echo threw the hallways.

"Karen!" I shouted.

"Help me! Someone, Help me!"

I started running down the hallway.

"Karen, Karen!" I called.

Where is everybody? Why is no one here to help me find my friend?

I ran past an old looking door then stopped short when I heard pounding from the inside of it.

I walked over to the door.

"Karen?" I called.

The pounding stopped, and so did the screaming. It became quiet. Too quiet.

I slowly opened the door.

"Karen...?"

Once I opened the door I saw Karen tied down in a chair with duck tape over her mouth.

"Karen!" I said, running over to her. I peeled the tape off of her face.

"Lina no! It's a trap!"

Before I could even react to what she told me a very big man grabbed me from behind.

"M-Mad eye moody?" What in the world was going on here?

"Your the one the Dark lord wants, who knows why."

"Wh-what!?"

"You will now be a test subject for the Dark lord, you should be proud he chose someone like you."

He shoved a bottle filled with liquid into my mouth.

"Drink it." He ordered.

I tried not to, truly I did, but the way he held me and forced the bottle down my throat I began to drink it.

The moment I swallowed the first gulp I knew something was wrong.

It felt like fire in my veins, I felt power pulsing threw me.

It hurt, it hurt so bad.

Words began forming in my head, some words I had no idea what they ment.

I wasnt sure if Mad eye had let me go, I felt pressure all over my body.

I heard shouting, meaningless shouting that only made my head hurt even more.

I wanted it to shut up, i wanted it to go away.

Words again formed in my mind. And I knew it was a spell to shut up the person shouting.

I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and said the words i saw in my head.

"_Sectumsempra._" I hissed.

I didnt know what it did, but it made the shouting stop, but only for a second.

Then I blacked out.

When I woke up Mad-eye Moody was standing next to a body laying on the ground. I was also on the ground and was unable to see who exactly he was hovering over.

"Y-you...!" I said, I had just remembered that Mad-eye had just made me go threw extreme pain.

He turned to look at me.

"Now you listen girl and you listen good. You work for me now, I need you to steal me a few items out of Snape's room. I need supplies for more polyjuice potion. Now don't be alarmed, but I'm not really Mad-eye Moody."

"W-Why would you tell me this?"

"Because your my little pet now, you will tell no one of this. You will tell no one anything. You tell no one, and I tell no one your the one who killed this girl." He said, pointing down.

I sat up and looked at the girl.

At first, all I saw was blood. Then I saw her face.

"NOOO!" I shouted.

I got up and ran over to Karen's side.

She was defiantly dead.

"You monster!" I hissed up at Mad-eye.

He laughed.

"Monster? I'm not the one who killed her, you did."

My eyes went wide, tears were rolling down my face.

"N-no, I would never!"

"'Sectumsempra', ring any bells?"

I gasped.

Suddenly I remembered everything. Except this time I understood what the person I so desperately wanted to shut up was shouting.

"_Lina! No, Lina! Don't worry, I'm here! Everything will be ok. Lina? Lina! Lina, I'ts alright! Li-!_"

I broke down into heavy sobs.

I had just killed my best friend.

**(a/n) Woo, first chapter done! Nice! I'll upload more if people like it, of course, I wont know if they like it unless they review it....**hint, hint. nudge, nudge.****


End file.
